


It's just a train set

by Honeypot3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypot3/pseuds/Honeypot3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean cleans out one of the rooms in the bunker he comes across an old train set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a train set

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own SPN just borrowing for fun.  
> This is not beta = there will be some mistakes.

It’s just a train set 

Dean picks up his bucket of cleaning supplies proceeding down the hall to the rooms they have not been able to investigate in the bunker. At the moment it’s been days without a single case and down time was not one of Dean’s favorite things, he simply didn’t know what to do it just makes him crazy with boredom. So cleaning was something he could see progress in and know it will be done right.

Sam taps on his lap top key looking for any signs for case or anything remotely like a hunt, but no luck so far. Sam looks up noticing the cleaning bucket in Dean’s hands. He knows what this means. 1. His brother’s down time is getting to him, 2. Stay out of Dean’s way as he cleans cause Dean has a madness to his cleaning techniques and 3. Remind Dean to eat or drink something since he has a tendency to lose track of time when he cleans.

“Hey Dean, m’ gonna get us some food. You want anything?” Standing up and retrieving his jacket from the chair. 

“Yeah…um Pie.” He walks away towards one of the rooms at the other side of the bunker. 

“Ok you got it. I will be back in a bit.” Climbs the stairs to the door. 

Sam closed the door behind him and took a whiff “ah, smells like rain.” He walks to the car and gently gets in. Sam makes a mental note for all what he needs to get…food especially the pie, can’t forget the pie. Maybe a few other essentials they’ll need. They were running low on toothpaste and soaps 

Sam decided he may need to write this down. He takes out a pen and paper from his jacket and writes:  
1\. Pie  
2\. Groceries   
3\. Toiletries, soap, toothpaste.  
Sam smiles and writes as he says it out loud “4 don’t forget the pie!” He places the pen and paper back into his pocket and drives off.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had gotten two rooms done while Sam was out. He just entered the third room. It looked the same as the other two it was dusty and musty smell except Dean noticed this room didn’t have a bed, a dresser or anything that resembled like the other rooms.

Dean walks further into the room places his bucket of cleaning supplies down on the floor. 

“Well at least it won’t take long to clean this room.” He sees what looks like a table “huh, what was this used for?” Tosses the cloth he had in his hand onto the floor.

The very large table was pushed against the wall it was plain nothing special, no writing or design on it.

Dean looked to his left and seen several boxes were stacked against the wall. “Hmm” he was curious there were no writings on the boxes either.

Dean picked up his rag from the bucket and retrieved one of the boxes. Caring it to the floor Dean knelt down opening the dusty box. 

“What the hell” he whispers out when he peers into the box. Dean smiles as he pulls more of the contents out of the box and places them on the floor. “This is so awesome…a real train set” he said with excitement. 

Dean had emptied four boxes when he heard Sam calling out his name. 

“Dean! Dean! I got us some pizza.”

Dean chews on his bottom lip debating whether to tell Sam or not about the stuff he found. He decides to keep it to himself at least for a little while. 

He finally answers “yeah…um I’ll be right there.” Dean looks around for his cleaning supplies and bucket puts everything back in the bucket. He walks out closing the door behind him with a smile.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few weeks Dean would sneak into the room. He pulled the table to the middle of the room. He would clean up each pieces of the trains, tracks, stations, and landscape items. He placed each item on the table with care. Dean still didn’t mention to Sam what he found he wanted this to himself…for a little while anyway. 

When pieces were needed or couldn’t be repaired Dean would leave and return with a plain bag. Taking the new purchased items to his new room. 

Sam was sipping on his beer clicking on his lap top at the library with Cas going through some books at the table. They were still researching the Mark even if Dean no longer was interested in finding a cure.

Cas notices Dean walk through with a shopping bag to one of the new rooms. “Sam could I ask how is Dean holding up?”

Sam stops clicking on his lap top “um…actually these past few weeks he’s been really good.” Picking up his beer taking a sip. 

Cas tilts his head “why do you suppose he is doing better these past few weeks?”

Sam place his beer on the table “um I think he found something to keep his mind off the Mark. I don’t know what it is, but these past few weeks he goes into that room and comes out happier.” 

Cas straighten up in his chair “what’s in the room?’

Sam chuckles “I really don’t know he really hasn’t given me permission to go into the room.”

Cas looks down the hall that leads into the mysterious room then returns his attention to Sam. “So you have no idea what he does in that room? Are you not curious?”

Sam picks up his bottle of beer taking a long sip before answering “yeah at first I was, but then I noticed how calm Dean was. He wasn’t so agitated like before he seemed to be like his old self before the Mark took over.”

Cas listens to Sam as he sees Dean walks pass them to the garage then returning with another large bag back to the mystery room. Dean was smiling each time he passes them to the room. 

“Yes I can see he appears happier.” Cas sighs softly “so what does the shopping bags contain?”

Sam shrugs his shoulders “don’t know when I ask Dean he says it’s something he’s working on.”

Cas squints his eyes “has he mention at all what he is building or working on?”

He shook his head “nope, as long as he’s doesn’t blow up anything I think it’s just safer to let Dean do whatever he needs to do in there.” Sam stood up with his emptied beer bottle and walks into the kitchen. 

Cas looks down the hallway as if it would tell him what Dean has been doing. Cas stood up and walks down the hallway leading into the mysterious room. He knocks gently on the door “Dean.”

There was no answer Cas leans his ear closer to the door to try to listen when Dean opens it slightly using his body to cover the view inside. 

Cas straightens up “hello Dean.” Looking a little embarrassed for eavesdropping. 

Dean continues to block Cas’s view “hey Cas is everything ok?”

“Yes, I am inquiring what you were doing in there.” Still trying to peer around Dean.

“Um…not much just you know hanging out” closing the gap of the door a little more. 

“May I join you?” Cas places his hands behind his back.

“Um…well you see it’s more of a one person kinda hanging out…um gotta go.” Smiles and closes the door.

Cas could hear the locks being turned in place. Cas walks towards the library still looking back as if Dean will change his mind and let him in. 

Sam chuckles when he sees Cas return to the table “he didn’t let you in huh?”

“No” shaking his head.

“Listen Cas don’t take it personal. Dean just needs some alone time right now. If I felt he was doing something harmful I would be there to see what he’s doing, but he seems to be happier.”

“Yes I suppose you are correct. I will try not to invade his privacy, but the moment he is doing some harm I will put an end to it.” Cas sat in chair he had occupied earlier.

He smiles “agreed we’ll just let Dean continue do whatever he is doing in there.” Sam chuckles “man he better not be having a porn fest in there.”

Cas tries not to laugh “agreed.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was busy for weeks with his new project. He places items carefully on the table making little adjustments to fit his liking. 

This is really coming out awesome. I didn’t know this kinda stuff could be this much fun. I still need to pick up a few more things. After I fixed the wires the trains runs smoothly. Dean stood back admiring his handy work, he smiles to himself. Dean leaves the mystery room closing and locking the door behind him. 

Cas came out of the kitchen with sandwiches he made when Dean was looking for his keys.

“Dean what are you doing?” Placing the plates of sandwiches on the library table.

Without looking up “um have you seen my keys?” Picking up items and moving pieces searching for the keys. 

“Yes I believe Sam has them.”

“Oh ok…Sammy!”

Cas rolls his eyes “Dean he’ll be down in a moment he went to retrieve a book from his room for me. I made sandwiches.”

“Sammy!” Dean yells again.

“Dean please eat” gesturing the sandwiches on the table. 

Dean sighs “alright I’ll eat the sandwich, but m’ not staying.” Grabs one of the sandwich taking a large bite. 

“Where are you going?” Handing Dean a napkin.

Dean swallows the food in his mouth “um a store I need to get something.”

“Would you like company?”

“No it’s all good I won’t be long.” Dean finishes up his sandwich.

“Are you sure?” 

“No Cas it’s ok really” Dean gave his best smile.

Sam came down the stairs “why were you yelling for me?”

Dean rubs his hands together getting the crumbs off his hands. “I need the keys.”

Sam fishes the keys out of his pocket and hands them over to Dean.

“Thanks be back in a bit” walks quickly towards the garage.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was out running his errands.

Cas looks up from his book over to Sam. “You know Dean will be gone for a little while.”

Sam places his own book down on the table “Cas I thought Angels are supposed to be like really patience and stuff.”

“We are very patient beings, but I have been human before Sam and now have some curiosity especially when it comes to Dean.” He smirks.

Sam laughs “yeah you come a long way from the first time we’ve met you.”

Cas leans his elbows on the table “I do respect Dean’s privacy, but I would like to see what he’s been doing that has kept the Mark at bay.”

Sam chews on his bottom lip before answering “yeah I’m a bit curious. Whatever he’s been doing in there these past two months has kept him happier.” Sam thought for another moment “ok if we do this he must never know we’re in there so that means don’t touch anything.” Sam stood up leading the way.

Cas nodded and followed behind.

They reached the mystery door they both stood there staring as if it will open on of its own will.

“Ok Cas we do this remember Dean must never know?”

“Agreed” Cas place his hand on the knob slowly turning it. Nothing happen “doors locked” looking at Sam.

Sam rolls his eyes “I’ll be right back.” Sam returns quickly with the master key they keep in the kitchen. Sam places the key in the key hole and slowly turns it. He blew out his breathe then turns the door knob “ok its open ready?”

Cas nodded and enter first turning on the light.

Sam follows behind Cas and sees what Cas is staring at “whoa.”

Cas walks closer to the table in the middle of the room “this is remarkable.”

They both walk opposite sides of the table. The train set was set up to travel through different structures. There were stations, homes, lakes, people, animals, trees, flowers, and small white lights hanging over the enormous table resembling stars. Each station was decorated with care and detail.

Sam bent down to get a closer view of the names on the stations. “Mary John Station” Sam recognize the house from the pictures Dean had kept. Around the house was a garden of different colors of flowers. “This is beautiful.”

Cas whisper “yes it is.” 

Sam continue to read out loud “Jo and Ellen Station, Garth Station, Pamela Barnes Station, Lisa and Ben Station” each station was detail with homes, a bar and family. 

Cas rubs his chin as he began to read out loud the ones he sees “Kevin Trans Station.” There was a home with a boy and his mother with tiny letters and numbers scatter around the small yard. “Dean has put a great deal of work here.” 

Sam choked up a bit swallowing hard when he reached Bobby’s Station. It was a replica of Bobby’s home with several car in the lot. It had a person sitting on the porch with a shot gun. It brought back fond memories when Dean and he would play in Bobby’s yard for hours. Bobby would keep encouraging them to play laughing from the porch “get him!” Sam smiles at that almost forgotten memory.

“There’s one here, Jody Station it has a sheriff station” Cas points with a smile. “There’s also one for Benny” he said softly. He didn’t always get along with him, but he knew Benny had protect Dean with his own life. He was indeed a good friend to Dean.

Sam was an awe. “Hey he has one for Adam” looking over the small home with a picket fence, a dog, a little man figure throwing a ball. “Dean had done all this, wow.” 

Both Cas and Sam reach the same side of the table where they read out loud together “Charlie Station.” It had pieces of yellow bricks leading to a home, nothing fancy just a small simple home. There were tiny lap tops sprawled throughout the yard. Both Cas and Sam smile at their own memory of Charlie. 

I remember when we first learned about Oz with Charlie” Sam wipes a tear as it falls. 

Cas stood up placing his hand on Sam’s shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Cas cleared his throat before he was able to speak “I liked Charlie, I remember how she taught me how to play that game with numbers…she was very kind,” 

Sam nodded his head. It’s a recent wound of her death and its shows they have not healed yet. 

Cas whispers “Sam there’s a few more in the middle” pointing to the three remaining stations.

Sam stood up and read out loud “Sammy Station.” Sam smiles it was a home with a white picket fence, two dogs, kids playing in the yard, and two adult figures sitting on the porch steps. There were small books stacks on the steps. This is what he’s brother must imagines for the people around him to be happy. Sam was pulled from his thoughts when Cas spoke. 

“He made one for me, Cas Station.” Cas could see a home with a small figure outside grilling, a cat on the back porch, and Angel wings drawn on the door of the home. There was also a figure holding a tray of drinks on the porch “this is incredible.”

Sam notice in the center there was one station. This station was bare it had no home, no grass, no trees or flowers just a station. Sam’s heart ache when he read “Dean Station.”

Cas looks over and also sees the station with nothing more than a station and a name. It sadden Cas that Dean believed he was not worthy even in his make believe world. 

“Cas you think he didn’t finish and that’s why it’s so empty. I don’t want to believe he would leave it like that, like he doesn’t even deserve a space.” Sam rubs his hands over his face.

“You do understand Dean struggles with self-worth. He will protect and stand up for all the people he cares about, but won’t give himself permission for a small piece of happiness.”

Sam wipes a few more tears and swallows hard before speaking “um…yeah…but he does deserve to be happy he’s earned it.”

“Sam your brother put a great detail into the train set. It travels through each station” Cas points to the tracks showing the flow. “He is in the center of all this, in a way he is surrounded by the people he loved and cared about. To him that maybe enough for him to allow some kind happiness.”

Sam crosses his arms “De-“Sam clears his throat “Dean does deserve more and he may not see it now, but I will fight for him to get that Mark off. He deserves to have a life more then what we have now. I want more for him…he’s my brother.”

Cas nods “we both want more for him and we will find a way to give it to him.” Cas faces Sam with a small smile “he is still with us. We all have a chance to conquer the Mark.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile back “ok, ok your right” holding up his hands in surrender. 

Cas looks over the table “your brother has done an excellent job with this train set. In a way it gives him a way to deal with some of the people he has lost and a way for him to give them a place to be remembered” 

Sam smiles wide as he looks over at the train set “he really did an amazing job on this.” Sam looks at his watch “speaking of my brother we need to get out of here before he gets back or he’ll end us.”

Cas raises his eyebrows “do you believe your brother can take on an Angel?’ With a smirk.

Sam chuckles “I don’t want to know and I don’t want to find out.” He walks out turning out the light and locks the door.

Cas shrugs and follows Sam to the library. “I was attempting to be funny to lighten the mood.”

Sam laughs “yeah you’re getting better. And thanks Cas for you know…being there when Dean needed you.”

Cas looks up at Sam “we are here for each other, according to Dean we are family.” 

“Yeah we are.” Sam pats Cas on the back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean returns with two shopping bags full. He sees both Sam and Cas sitting in the same spots he had left them in “um guys maybe you should take a break or something.” 

Sam looks up “oh we will, hey let’s go out for dinner.” 

“Um…yeah that sounds good let me just put these away” holding up his bags. “Be back in 15.”

Sam stands and stretches “alright we’ll meet you at the car.”

Dean runs down the hall to his mystery room.

Cas turns to Sam “you think he’ll know we have been in the room?’

Sam whispers “hope not cause if he does we may end up needing your Angel mojo” smirking at Cas “let’s go.”

Cas laughs following Sam to the garage.


End file.
